I See You
by navime
Summary: It was not Ciel's fault that he could see the sexiest man in existence just by peering out the window.


17-year old Ciel Phantomhive was _not-_ repeat _not- _a creeper in any intended way. At all.

In any intended way.

It was absolutely not _his_ fault that directly across from his own brick-apartment building I'm-Hot-Steamy-Sex-on-Fucking-Legs-Come-And-Get-Me aka 18-year old bachelor ex-co actor Sebastian Michaelis just so happened to occupy his own little apartment.

But he bet all his slutty clothes Alois gave him that it was Lizzie and Madame Red's doings, putting him in the perfect position to perv on the sexy man through their smack-dab perfectly across windows. Squealing, squeaking, freaky yaoi fangirls.

Ciel had an inexplicably adorable baby face adorned with big blue eyes, a button nose, and full, rosy lips that often got him mistaken(even now) for as young as 14, which definitely helped land him a role in Black Butler two years ago as young master Phantomhive.

Accompanied of course by his gorgeous butler Sebastian Michaelis (who looked older than _his _real age, no doubt helping him get the part as the demon butler).

_Oh my god … He's so unfairly pretty. _Ciel thought (albeit a little jealous) as he peered shyly at his neighbor with an intent stare, who at the current moment was simply watching television.

His just- _mmm_- features concentrating ever so sexily on the program with those burning crimson stare, and _yes_. That pale, smooth neck, just _there._ Waiting to be bitten and sucked and nibbled on by him…

Ciel internally kicked himself _hard_. Oh _god_. He had become a complete horn-dog.

For 3 years now, Ciel had been secretly molesting the man with his eyes, even before the shooting. The boy was utterly and absolutely shell-shocked to discover that his stunning victim was to be his butler, indefinably increasing his longing for him, and to pounce and screw him into the mattresses so. very. hard (though the other way around would be perfectly peachy too). To just touch that man and his wonderful lean, well-built body, with sheen of sweat all over it, grab those muscular arms, to scratch his back while reaching their climaxes blissfully, feel that deity in _stretching_ him, to just _fuck._

Mind you, Ciel wasn't _that _shallow, to trip head over heels for someone for their looks.

More than that, Ciel had always known that Sebastian was _good. _He was a mischievous little devil at times, but his heart was genuinely in the right place.

He was sweet and magnificent and brilliant and...and... simply just amazing.

_That_ was made his heart _thumpthump _and made his tummy go all fluttery just by being near him.

But his dear Mr. Michaelis showed no signs of attraction, treating him like a child, and unfortunately Ciel still couldn't help pining for him, so he just kept watching and waiting for something he honestly believed would never come.

Ciel bit his lip, musing over his thoughts while peeping through the glass.

Holy _hell._

Face rapidly turning red, he was brutally thrown out of his thoughts seeing the man of his wet dreams unbuckling his belt and slowly open his zipper.

Ciel had a quick flash back to that one glorious time when Sebastian had casually strolled around his own apartment _fucking shirtless _showing off his flawless abs and peachy skin.

He had blown back from an intense nosebleed, almost passed out, but managed to snap a picture on his cell and promptly phone his childhood friend, Alois, needing someone to fanboy to intensely.

"Omigawd!" Alois shrieked into the speaker. "This is perfect! I've been totally planning to hook you up with a hunk after we didn't work out _because you seriously need someone to deflower that virgin ass of yours _and he's like the only person to get your attention and you have a perfect voyeur view! After Black Butler you've had seriously like no social contact besides me and ohmygosh he's totally perfect for you! Sexy demon butlers just totally match with your innocent fuck-me face! He's like totally the Matt to your Mello, L to your Light, Sam to your Dean, Stiles to Derek, Shion to Nezumi, Ritsu to Takano, like Shizuo to your Izaya, like-"

Ciel had abruptly dropped the receiver finding those gorgeous red eyes on his very own still love-struck face, across the building, with an emotion that he simply couldn't place. Then that glance turned from him and Ciel had been left tingly all over his body, not sure if Sebastian had been looking at _him_, or it was a coincidental look out his own window, maybe a trick of light.

Back to the present.

The dark baggy jeans were sliding off his long legs and _omigawd-was-he-goin-to-do-it?_ He had his answer as he watched the man pull off his boxers (hello Sebastian junior) and grip his erection.

Ciel nearly passed out again but kept steady, frozen as he knew this was not an everyday miracle. He felt warmth spread all over, blood rushing downwards.

Ciel swallowed the lump in his throat as he kept his eyes glued to that perfected chiseled face. Sebastian's red lips parted, and his eyes shut tight before they began to flutter.

And it happened again.

Sebastian turned his head, completely flushed and _looked _at Ciel with those _fucking gorgeous _eyes.

That was all poor, horny, 17 year-old Ciel Phantomhive could take before he blacked out.

**Edited 3/23/13**

AN: Just.

Just. I don't know? I wrote this like 2 years ago, unfinished and just found it right now, and was like 'Might as well post it on here.' pfttt

SO, this will be a two-shot, and look forward to next chapter!

Read, enjoy, and review please!


End file.
